Oreburgh Mine
|map=Sinnoh Oreburgh City Map.png }} The Oreburgh Mine (Japanese: クロガネたんこう Kurogane Mine) is located in Oreburgh City and operated by Roark. It is one of the main features in the city, as well as the city's leading energy source. In order to battle Roark, the first Gym Leader of Sinnoh, the player must explore the mine and find him. After finding him, he will show the player how to use and then finally leave to go back to his Gym. Geography The Oreburgh Mine is one of the main features in the city, as well as the city's leading energy source. It is the livelihood of the town. Vents in the town allow steam to escape and fresh air to enter the mine, likely also clearing the mine of any poison gas (which is historically the bane of coal miners). The mine is operated with the utmost care to avoid causing damage to the natural habitats of wild Pokémon. The system of taking coal out of the mine is automated. Roark lets Trainers from the town train their Pokémon in the mine. The mine itself extends not only under the town, but the seafloor as well. All of the miners have their own Pokémon, usually , to assist them in the mine. The first part of the cave is the entrance where there is a stairwell that will gradually make its way down to the underground cavern. There are steel drums and crates located around the area, as well as a small conveyor belt, that, in extends to the undersea floor. The sub floor, which contains a large piece of slab in the middle, is more complex. There are a few workers digging at the slab, but there are some who are training their Pokémon and are eager for a battle. There are two ways of getting around the slab, but only by traveling counter-clockwise can a player make a full rotation around the slab, as there is a small ledge blocking the path. There are a couple of crates located on this floor as well. Items }} who appears at the entrance if the player has an in their party|Pt=yes}} Pokémon Trainers Layout In the anime The Oreburgh Mine was first mentioned in Shapes of Things to Come! by , who informed and that Roark was coal-mining and exploring for hidden treasures. According to , the coals in Oreburgh City are one of the richest in the world. Later, Ash and his friends arrived at the mine looking for Roark. were also at the mine in disguise and pretending to dig for coal. When the company meet Roark, it is revealed that he is the foreman of the miners. Oreburgh Mine reappeared in Wild in the Streets!, where Ash was training his Pokémon against coal ore pillars after his loss to Roark the day before. At the same time, Team Rocket revived , , and from the revival machines they had stolen. Eventually, Officer Jenny and the scientists cornered and at the Oreburgh Mine. Team Rocket and Aerodactyl also showed up at the mine. Ultimately, Team Rocket was defeated and the Pokémon were caught. The Mine appeared again in Ancient Family Matters! in two flashbacks. In the first flashback, it was revealed that Roark's dad, Byron, had left him as the Oreburgh Gym leader just as Roark was being assigned to lead the Ancient Pokémon Excavation Operations at the Oreburgh Mine. The second flashback showed Roark as a child, showing his father a Fossil of a leaf at the Oreburgh Mine. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Oreburgh Mine first appeared in Putting a Crimp in Kricketot, where wandered there by herself after being attracted to a song being played from inside, which turned out to be caused by a group of wild and . Although Platinum's Piplup managed to defeat many of them, she was eventually overcome by their sheer numbers, and a local suggested that Platinum should challenge Roark, the local Gym Leader, in order to help restore Piplup's confidence. Trivia * In , a written statement left in the Sea Mauville by Raizoh Cozmo, Professor Cozmo's father, states that the Oreburgh Mine donated an Odd Keystone to the Sea Mauville before it was lost. The s of those games can battle the imprisoned in it and catch it. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Mine Charbourg |de=Erzelingen-Mine |it=Cava Mineropoli |es=Mina Pirita |ko=무쇠탄갱 Musoe Tangaeng |pl=Kopalnia Oreburgh |vi=Mỏ than }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Caves de:Erzelingen-Mine es:Mina Pirita fr:Mine Charbourg it:Cava Mineropoli ja:クロガネたんこう zh:钢铁炭坑